Hinasaki's Reunion
by ARCDisrupter
Summary: Post-FF5. Miu had found her mother, and now, they were reunited again. Miu had many things to tell her mother but... She just couldn't. Why did her mother stayed silent? This is about Miu and Miku's interactions after the events of Mt. Hikami.
**I felt like there had been too few FFV fanfics around here. And virtually none about Miu and Miku. So I felt I should make one about them. I felt there should have been more interaction between Miu and her mother. And it resulted to this. Its not much but, enjoy!**

* * *

It had been three days since the events of Mt. Hikami had transpired. The Kurosawa's Antique was no longer haunted by spirits from that mountain and now, the shop was opened for business as usual.

It was morning and the shop had just recently opened a few minutes ago. Yuuri, wearing her usual signature clothing, was just about to rearrange the antiques on the main table when Hisoka remembered that they ran out of coffee. The shop's coffees were famous among the locals here, so running out of coffee supply during business hours could be considered as emergency, at least for Hisoka.

"Yuuri! Take care of the shop while I'm out buying supplies for coffee!" Hisoka waved over to Yuuri as she reached to the door. Yuuri nodded, assuring Hisoka that she will do her best to tend to the shop while Hisoka's gone.

There were usually not many customers during the morning, and currently there were no customers in the shop. Yuuri laid back on her chair and observed her surroundings. She was not alone in the shop.

There were two figures sitting to the nearest table. One of them was a young black-haired teenager, wearing her usual sleeveless white shirt with a reddish-black water-printed pattern skirt. The other one was the older woman with her black hair tied up into a ponytail. She was wearing the same clothing as when she was found in Mt. Hikami, which consists of white blouse with a tied up red ribbon and a black skirt. The two females were Miu Hinasaki and Miku Hinasaki respectively.

Yuuri continued staring at them. Both of them were sitting quietly, not making any noise or talking to each other. Miu was staring at her mother's face, while Miku just stared at the tea in front of her, her eyes seemed distant.

Yuuri did not really know what to think about their current situation. On one part, she was happy that the two Hinasaki were finally united. On another part, she was curious what the two of them would do next. She had actually begun to worry about them. The two of them had barely spoken to each other ever since the events of that cursed mountain. It was as if Miu did not really know what to speak to her mother that had left her after so long. Miku, well, Yuuri did not know what to make of that woman. She seemed so… distant and quiet.

Miu continued staring at her mother's face. She was trying to take in the face that had left her since she was barely a child. That same face that had smiled at her one last time before disappearing into the sunset. Her mother's face was exactly the same as how she remembered it.

Miu had thought about what to say to her mother now that she was finally reunited with her. There were so many things she had wanted to say to her. But yet, words couldn't form in her mouth. She felt awkward and tense. Why was she feeling like this now? She was supposed to be relieved and happy that her mother was here. But yet, she was confused of her feelings now. Was she angry at her mother? Was she feeling shy at her mother that she barely knew except for her first three years of her life? Her mother did not respond to her intense stare, simply staring blankly at the tea in front of her.

' _Umm… This atmosphere is rather…'_ Yuuri thought as she observed the pair. Deciding that she should do something to break the ice, she finally spoke.

"Umm… Have you two had your breakfast yet?" Yuuri asked almost timidly. Her sudden words had somewhat surprised Miu. Well, Miku did not show any respond, though.

"Oh. Um, not yet. Some bread would be nice." Miu responded. Yuuri immediately got to her feet and head to the kitchen, intending to make some sandwich for them.

Miu stared at Yuuri as she headed to the kitchen. Did she felt the rather cold atmosphere radiated by the two of them? She couldn't blame her. She wondered, why was her mother staying silent? Did she still think of being with-

"Forgive me…. Miu"

Miu turned her head back to her mother, who was still staring at the tea. This time, her eyes were filled with guilt. Miu waited her mother to continue.

"You must've felt so lonely."

"…"

Miu did not know how to respond to that. She felt her rising anger and sorrow that had built up ever since her mother left her.

"I just… wanted to see my brother one last time, to ease his suffering even just for a moment before I fade away…"

"And you left ME because of that!? How could you… Did you never think of what I felt when you left?" Miu was surprised at her own words. She was angry and disappointed. All the pent up anger and sorrow had caught up with her. She knew she already understood why her mother left her, but still…

 _It still hurts… The scars…_

"Miu…" Miku looked even more guilty and shameful of her actions.

"Did you have any idea how lonely I was? How I felt so empty living my life till now? I always wondered, am I so worthless to you? That you leave me like that? I felt I am nothing. Worthless. Useless. I followed whatever the others said but I am so sick of their insincerity! No one understood me... No one…" Miu vented her anger and sorrow, as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I… I know I should have understood why you had left now… But still… I…" Tears started to flow down her face. She couldn't form the words anymore to express herself. She felt so shameful, so worthless. She was so confused with the emotions that stirred inside her. It was too much.

Until she felt her hand was gripped. It was her mother's. She looked up to see her mother's face looking at her, her eyes also started to form tears.

"I'm so sorry Miu… Forgive me… "

"Okaa-san…"

"Miu… I have not been a good mother to you. You never deserve this. I want you to know, that I never wanted to leave your side. I love you. You're my precious jewel. I should have stayed by your side, protecting you. But… I can't. I do not want you to suffer what I have suffered." Miku said with a gentle voice, while trying to control her own emotions. She knew, Miu needed to hear this.

"But my life is limited. I don't have much time. That's why I left you, so you don't need to see me dying. You won't have to suffer the pain of watching me die like how I watch my mother died. I wanted to use what remaining life that I have to ease my brother's suffering. Please… Undestand…"

Miu's tears grew more hearing this. She understood. Her mother was just trying to protect her. Her mother never wanted to leave her side. Her mother loved her. Her mother just did what she thought was best for her. But still, living without someone to understand her was so painful.

"Forgive me… Miu… You don't deserve to have a mother like me. You deserve better." Miku bowed her head in shame, unable to look at her daughter in the eye anymore.

"No. Don't. You're my Okaa-san. That will never change!" Miu put her other hand on her mother's hand.

"I understand. I forgive you. Just… Don't leave me alone anymore…"

Miku couldn't control her emotions anymore. She let her tears flow down her face. She looked up and looked at her daughter's eye.

"Miu… Are you okay living with me again? Living with someone like me? My life isn't long. I could never make up with all the lost time with you again. But still… Are you okay with it?" Miku implored as she stared right into her daughter's eye. Miu nodded.

"Yes… Please… Just don't leave me anymore… Okaa-san…" Miu looked at her mother, this time, with a smile. Miku smiled back. They have accepted each other now. They could not reverse the past, but now, they can make up with each other, even with what little time they have left.

It was at this time Yuuri had come with bread and butter on a plate and put the plate on their table. It didn't took that long to prepare the breakfast, but when Yuuri saw their conversation, Yuuri just couldn't interfere. Hisoka had already got back from buying her supply of coffee at that time time too, but she too didn't want to disturb their conversation. Hisoka took the nearest seat quietly and observed instead.

"Um… Here's… The breakfast…" Yuuri said awkwardly, again, as she set the plate on their table. Miu couldn't help but let out a small giggle at Yuuri's reaction. Miku only smiled at her. Her first true smile ever since she got back from the mountain.

"Oh, thank you, Kozukata-san." Miu replied and started to eat her bread.

"Well, well. I have found my inspiration!" a sudden voice came from the door. Yuuri and the Hinasaki duo turned to the direction of the voice, only to find a certain author and a bewildered assistant beside him, standing in front of the door. It appears they have heard their conversation too. Hisoka could only shook her head.

"Sensei…" Rui said, trying to reprimand her sensei's behavior.

"Do you have no tact at all Ren?" Hisoka continued Rui's sentence.

"What? I just came here to check on all of you. But to saw this… How heart-warming."

"Just like how heart-warming it was when you and your 'childhood' friend was reunited. What was her name again? Shiragiku is it?"

"Err. That wasn't me… " Ren decided it was not a good idea to explain again the details. The cause of his nightmares… All of the inhabitants of the shop laughed at that.

Everybody started their normal chatter and routine on that morning. Miku decided to eat her breakfast as she started a conversation with Hisoka and Ren. Yuuri smiled warmly as she tend to the customers that came.

Miu looked at her mother and smiled again. Sure, her time with her mother was limited. But right now, she was happy and content. Her mother was back. That's all that matters.


End file.
